The Dragon's Soul
by Wynter Wyllow Wolfe
Summary: Ryoko Kori is a new member of Fairy Tail. She's also a rare Dragon Slayer because she is both ice and water. Until now, she has adventured alone with her exceed Marie. Now as a member of Fairy Tail she has gained a new family and a new bond that she never thought she'd ever get. Natsu X OC
1. Chapter 1

**My very first Fairy Tail story. I have another that I'm gonna do that is a NALU but this is Natsu and my original character. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Welcome to Fairy Tail!**_

Ryoko Kori looked over the letter that she had received from Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. When she had helped Master Bob the month before, he had recommended that she should look into joining Fairy Tail. He honestly believed that she would fit in better there, since Makarov was an expert at handling dragon slayers. He had actually reached out to Makarov to see if he was interested in her. Sure enough, Makarov responded to both Ryoko and Bob inviting her to Fairy Tail to see if she would like it there.

Magnolia seemed like a beautiful place. The streets were crowded with the townsfolk going about their daily lives. Beside her, Marie. A beautiful elegant calico cat with emerald eyes. She had found Marie as an egg when she was a small child and the two have been friends ever since.

Ryoko tucked the letter back into her bag and tied her purple hair back. It was a warm enough day but a wonderful breeze filled the air. However, that meant her waist length hair to go insane. "Marie, think I should get my haircut?" she asked as she glared at the runaway strands.

"You've already been down that road and didn't stop complaining until it grew back. Please spare us that torment," Marie huffed as she kept moving along the street. She was eager to get to their final destination. "Are you sure that you want to join a guild? We've been doing fine on our own."

Ryoko looked down at Marie and contemplated her question. "Marie, I need to have a place to call home. Ever since mom and dad disappeared I've felt like I'm missing something, you know? Aside from them. So if I join a guild, I can continue to make money, go out looking for my parents and still come home to a place of my own. Besides, Master Makarov already has two dragon slayers there. Maybe one of them knows where my parents are," she explained as she turned the corner and saw the Fairy Tail guild hall in the distance. She'd never seen such a huge hall before and she was still a few blocks away from it.

"We're almost there, Marie!" she said as she started to take off at a slight jog. She was excited to not only meet Master Makarov but also other members of Fairy Tail. She had seen at least an issue or two of _Sorcerer Weekly_ and Fairy Tail always had a few articles in it.

"Let's get this over with," Marie grumbled. She was a cat who was never a big fan of huge changes. Marie shook her head and sprouted her wings and caught up to Ryoko.

Ryoko smiled at Marie as she continued on. People were staring at her as she ran past. She just smiled and continued until she reached the front doors of the guild hall. "Here's goes nothing," she whispered as she pushed open one of the doors.

The moment the door opened, she came face to face to with a full guild hall. People were talking and laughing while the clinked their mugs together. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming as she made her way into the hall. Wizards of all kind smile and waved at her as she worked her way to a wizard with white hair and a pink dress and was all too familiar with: Mirajane.

Ryoko forced herself to swallow as she looked down at Marie before turning towards Mira. "Excuse me," she said, gaining Mira's attention.

"Oh, hello! How can I help you?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm here to see Master Makarov. My name is Ryoko Kori. I have a letter here, inviting me to meet with him," Ryoko said as she handed the letter over to Mira.

Mira glanced it over before smiling down at her and indicating for her to follow. "Oh! Hello, I'm Mirajane but most just call me Mira. He's right up these stairs. Please follow me, Ryoko," she said as she took the stairs that led to an office. Inside sat a small old man glaring at a stack of letters. Ryoko wasn't quite sure but she could have sworn he had tears in his eyes.

The old man looked up at the two of them and growled. "When Natsu and this team get back, I want to see them! They're suppose to be on vacation and now I'm getting letters from the magic council about those blockheads!" he shouted. _Wow! Tiny and angry!_ She thought before he turned his eyes on her. "And who is this?" he asked calmly.

"Master, this is Ryoko Kori. You sent her an invitation," Mira informed him with a smile. "I'll leave her with you and keep an eye out for Team Natsu."

WIth that, Mira dashed out of the office rather quickly. Ryoko couldn't help but gulp. _Why did Mira run like that and why did she leave me alone with him?_ She thought as she looked at Marie before turning back to Master Makarov. Without a second thought he hopped down from his chair and smiled at Ryoko as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ryoko. Master Bob has told me a lot about you. You've helped his guild out these past 6 months but he mentioned that you were looking for guild of your own. I'm just curious why you didn't join Blue Pegasus," he said as he looked at her.

"As sweet as Master Bob and the guild is, it just didn't feel like the right guild for me," she explained.

"And what are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a permanent home to grow and work in. My parents left a long time ago. I've been looking for them ever since. But Master Bob thought I would fit in better here. He said it takes a special guild master to handle Dragon Slayers. Not sure what he meant by that," she said as she drifted in thought.

"When you meet Natsu and you'll understand. You seem to have a calmer disposition compared to other Dragon Slayers," he said admiring her calming quality.

"It's my nature. I'm an ice and water Dragon Slayer. Takes a lot to make me rage," she commented.

Makarov practically had tears in his eyes as he smiled. "Can you teach that to the rest of my children? Then the guild hall might need fewer weekly repairs," he said with a chuckle.

Ryoko gave him an unsure smile as she looked back at Marie. She had heard that this was a crazy guild but judging by how the Master was acting, she clearly had no idea what she would be getting into. Marie looked back to the Master and decided to chime in. "What can this guild offer Ryoko?" she asked bluntly.

Makarov looked at Marie and smiled. "Another talking cat. How interesting...Fairy Tail can offer both of you work, home, good times, and above all family. Fairy Tail values the friendships and family that is built here. We love and defend each other no matter what. I personally treat every guild member like my children. We all look out for each other," he said in such a tone that spoke of the deep love he had for them. "And if you join us, you'll be part of that family."

Those words were all she needed to hear. "How do I join?" she asked with a big smile.

Makarov returned her smile and led Ryoko back down to the bar. "Mira! Our newest members nee the Fairy Tail emblem. Please help them out," he said as he jumped on the bar and grabbed a mug.

Mira pulled out a stamp and smiled at them. "Where would you like it?" she asked.

Ryoko looked down at herself. She had a simple blue tank top and short jean shorts on. Um, my right shoulder, please," she said as MIra pressed the stamp to her arm. When she released it a bright blue Fairy Tail emblem was on her skin. Ryoko smiled as she looked down at Marie who had a lavender one on her back. "We're part of a guild, Marie. We have a home!"

Marie smiled up at Ryoko before turning towards Master Makarov. "Everyone! Please join me in welcoming Ryoko Kori and Marie to Fairy Tail!" he shouted as he raised a glass, toasting her. Soon the entire guild join in the toasting, shouting words of welcome.

Well everyone that is except for one member. Ryoko felt a dark figure come up behind her and whisper into her ear. "Well hello, Squirt," said a very familiar deep voice.

Ryoko spun instantly, coming face to face with the man from her past. "Gajeel Redfox," she said, a little less than thrilled to see him. She hadn't seen him since she was 13 when he left her to join Phantom Lord. As Gajeel stood in front of her, the rest of the guild watched them, giving Gajeel a dirty look.

However, there were a few faces who were friendly towards him. Master and Mira smiled up at him as they realized he was standing there. "Do you know Ryoko, Gajeel?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, she's the little Squirt who used to follow me around before I joined Phantom Lord. She's a slayer like me," he said quietly as he looked down at her. Ryoko had a sour face on her as she refused to look at him. "Ooh, icy shoulder, Squirt."

Ryoko bit her tongue. She would not laugh at his pathetic puns. Marie on the other hand snickered. "You won't get off that easy, Gajeel. She's still pretty mad at you this time," she warned.

"Well get over it, or I'll stick you outside to thaw," he said as he nudged her. Before he could make another poor joke, she was pulled away from the former Phantom member and vigorously questioned.

"You're a dragon slayer?"

"What kind of slayer magic?"

"Ice and water? Are their other slayers with two elements?"

"How do you know Gajeel?"

"Were you part of Phantom too?"

Ryoko didn't get a chance to answer before the Master interrupted. "Now. Now. The poor girl just got here and still needs to get settled. Plenty of time to get to know her. Ryoko, I believe you still need to find lodgings. You're welcome to room at the girls' dorm in Fairy Hills or do you want to do what Lucy did and get your own place?" Master asked.

"I think I'll look around Magnolia and figure out what I want to do. Be nice to get to know my new home," she said as she bowed out of the guild hall and worked her way through Magnolia. As she made her way through, she managed to find herself in front of Magnolia's famous Rainbow Sakura Tree. It was beautiful even though it wasn't in bloom.

"Don't be so angry at me Squirt. You know I had my reason," a voice said behind her.

Ryoko turned and looked at Gajeel. He must have followed her. "You left me and join Phantom Lord. They've done bad things and you willingly joined them. How could you?" she asked as she tried her best to keep her glare.

"It's complicated, kid but you had to find your own way. I'm not the man you think I am. Try as I might, I'll never be the man you need me to be," he began.

"You were my big brother! You looked out for me and then you left me. I was just a little kid and you walked away," she said as she wiped away a tear.

"Oh geez. Come on, Squirt. You know those tears always got me. Look, I'm not the same man who went into Phantom but I'm also not the warm and fuzzy type," he said as he turned his back on her. "But I'm really glad you're in the guild. I'll keep an eye out for you. As I've always done."

With that Gajeel walked away. Ryoko was confused at his words. She had no idea what he meant but she'd have to figure that out another time. Afterall, she had to a place to live so she can start her new chapter in her life. Walking through the town, she came across a large building that had a for rent sign in the window.

"Should we give it a shot?" she asked Marie.

"I think the wise option for you would be to stay at Fairy Hills. It's probably cheaper and you'll have other wizards there with you," Marie lectured.

"Come on, Marie. Wouldn't it be nice to have our own space? We've been on our own for so long that it just makes sense," Ryoko said as she knocked on the door.

As the door opened, a large older woman with glasses stood in the door frame. Both Ryoko and Marie both backed away by a step. "What do you want?!" the old woman asked.

"I saw that you have a room for rent and I was interested in it," Ryoko forced out.

"I have one remaining one bedroom apartment available. $70,000 jewel a month. I need one month in advance. I see you are members of Fairy Tail, you won't be the only wizard here. I know how that guild acts. There is to be no fighting here. PERIOD!" she said as she instilled her rules.

Ryoko smiled. "Of course! My I see the apartment?" she asked. The landlady took her to the top floor and to the right. The apartments was small but perfect for her and Marie and it was also furnished. There was a bed in the center of the room with one dresser off to the side. A desk sat in the corner with a chair and a bookcase next to it. The kitchen was a decent size with a small table and a chair. This was perfect for her and the price was very reasonable. Ryoko placed her bag on the desk and pulled out her wallet. There, she wrote out 1 year worth of rent. "Here, this she cover me for the year. I plan on going on as many assignments and don't want to miss a due date."

The landlady looked down, surprised that the young girl paid a year in advance. "Well, welcome home, Ms Kori. I'll stop in when you're out to make sure things are clean. I do that for the other wizard," she said as she walked out.

"Thank you," she said as she watch the landlady leave, leaving a key on the desk. "Welcome home, Marie and welcome to Fairy Tail."

 **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Team Natsu**_

It had been taken a couple days since Ryoko and Marie joined the guild. All that time, Ryoko learned about her new guild members and taken on a few jobs to pass the time. She had formed a couple of close friendships. Mira and her brother became close to her as well as Cana. She even patched things up with Gajeel, well mostly. They still had a few kinks to work on. It didn't help that when he introduced her to Juvia, he purposely pushed those certain Gray buttons, forever branding Ryoko as a love revival. Funny thing is, she hasn't met Gray yet.

 _Two days ago…_

" _Hey Juvia, you might like the little Squirt here," Gajeel said as he called Juvia over to their table._

 _A woman with blue hair and a white dress came over and smiled at the two of them. "Hello, I'm Juvia Lockser, it's nice to meet you," she said as she shook her hand before turning to Gajeel. "Why do you say that?"_

" _Because she's a slayer like me but her magic is ice AND water," he said with an evil grin._

 _Juvia's once smiling face turned sour. "A new rival! You will not take Gray from me!" she declared._

 _Ryoko looked at Gajeel then back to Juvia. "Um...who?" she asked naively_

Ryoko chuckled at the memory but it didn't last. Before she knew what was going on, the doors to the guild hall slammed open. "We're back!" shouted an overly happy pink haired mage before his face frowned. Behind him stood a blue cat, a blonde woman, a redheaded woman in armor, and a dark haired man about to strip _._

 _This must be Team Natsu._ Ryoko thought as she watched them walk in. Levy was explaining all the new additions to the guild. Most of the group was receptive, except the man with the pink hair. At one point, Master walked over and introduced Juvia as a new member as well as Gajeel. Juvia got a warmer welcome than Gajeel. Almost instantly, he was head to head with the pink haired mage. Master got between the two and separated them. "This is the last of the newest members, Ryoko and Marie," he introduced.

The blue cat flew over and smiled at Marie as she sat next to Ryoko. "Hi! I'm Happy," he introduced.

"My name is Marie," she said as she stood up and gave a slight bow.

"I"m Ryoko. I didn't know there were any other talking flying cats out there," Ryoko said as she smiled at Happy.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," said the half naked mage. "This is Lucy, Erza and that grumpy hot headed idiot is Natsu."

Ryoko nodded a hello to everyone as she shook their hands. Gray and Erza took a seat at her table to get to know here as Lucy went over to the bar and Natsu grumbled about the guild hall. "So what kind of magic do you use, Ryoko?" Erza asked as she received a piece of strawberry cake.

"Oh, I'm a Dragon Slayer," Ryoko said as they both sweat dropped as Natsu suddenly got interested.

"You're a Dragon Slayer? What kind?" he asked.

"Ice and water," ryoko said as she smiled. "I hear you control fire."

"Yup, that's me! The mighty fire Dragon Slayer!" he said before a thought hit him. "Hey do you know where dragon is?"

"Dragons," she corrected.

"What?"

"Dragons. I had two dragons and no I don't know where Tatsuya and Kasumi went to. They disappeared 7 years ago. I've been looking for my parents ever since then," she explained.

"Just like Gajeel and myself," Natsu commented as Mira came on stage to sing.

Ryoko smiled before turning back to Gray and Erza but she could still feel Natsu's gaze on her. "So how come you have two nature's?" Gray asked.

"Each one of my parents held one of those natures. My dad is the ice dragon and my mom is the water dragon. Since ice and water are the same thing but just two different states, it was easy to learn both," Ryoko explained as she listened to Mira's song.

"You must be a strong Dragon Slayer to wield both at the same time," Erza observed.

"I'm not a big fighter unless I have to," Ryoko explained. Her calm demeanor was clear to Gray and Erza. By now, Gajeel was on the stage, singing his song.

"Better lover than a fighter. I can dig that. Bet our magics would compliment each other really well. I'm an ice make wizard," Gray explained. "You should join our team."

Ryoko smiled at Gray before feeling like an icy look of death was gazing her way. It was strong enough to make her shiver. "Thanks but I think I'll stick to solo missions for now," she said feeling as if she had narrowly escaped death.

"That's cool, offer still stands thougth," he said before turning to the mages fighting. Successfully knocking Erza's cake from her hand.

Ryoko quickly got the feeling to get out while she could and grabbed Marie for a quick getaway. As the doors closed behind her, shocked to still be able to hear the chaos inside. Shaking her head she walked out into the warmth of Magnolia air and towards her new home. Before the chaos, she managed a conversation with the Master about her participation in the Fantasia Parade. Ryoko had declined. She was too new and really hated being the center of attention. So she would go on a job instead. Marie hadn't agreed with her but didn't challenge her decision.

Ryoko smiled and waved at the landlady who had suddenly become very sweet to her. Things were settling in and she was finally feeling at home. This warm feeling didn't last though, as Marie turned on her. "You should participate in the parade. You're a member of Fairy Tail and should join in their festivities," Marie chided.

"I know but not this year. I'm just still too new. Besides, you know how I am. All eyes on the new kid? No way. Sidelines work just fine for me," Ryoko said as she kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen. She made Marie her favorite fish dinner and herself a big bowl of pasta. They ate in silence. Marie was mildly annoyed at Ryoko and decided the silent treatment would work for the evening. Ryoko didn't mind. Her thoughts were drifting. Three Dragon Slayers now called Fairy Tail home. And Ryoko couldn't help but think of Natsu. There was something about him. Something nagging at her, but she just didn't know what it was.

After her dinner and a nice soak in her bath, she snuggled into her bed and looked out her window. Something was coming, she just didn't know. Perhaps it was something with Natsu or maybe something on the wind. She did know that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day, Ryoko spent it shopping around Magnolia. She ended up getting more items for her apartment, including the most comfortable pillow ever. She couldn't stop hugging it as she and Marie walked to get lunch before heading back to pack for their job. Once she was ready to go, they headed for the guild. They had to check in with the Master before they departed. However, when she got there, it was packed full.

"What the hell?" Ryoko asked as she squeezed past them to get to the bar.

"What is this?" Marie asked Happy as he flew over to them with a fish in hand.

"It's the Missy Fairy Tail pageant. We got Lucy involved so she could pay her rent. Are you entering too, Ryoko?" Happy asked.

"Absolutely not! Sorry Happy, but I am not looking to be ogled by my fellow guild mates," she said as Cana came on in her bikini. By this point, Happy flew over to sit with Natsu and his friends. "And definitely not dressed like that."

"Well at least you have some sense. Honestly, what are these girls thinking?" Marie said as Mira finished up and Erza requips into a goth lolita outfit.

"Now that's not something I wouldn't have pictured the Great Erza in. I think she's got this," Ryoko chuckled. Surprised that she was getting into this "Marie, let's stay until the end. Watching the guys is just too funny."

"My spirits and I are going to do a little cheer for you guys!" Lucy said as she came on stage and broke out her pom poms.

"Oh! She's a celestial wizard! How cool." Ryoko said as she thought of Blue Pegasus' tales of Karen. But Ryoko was pulled from her thoughts as a woman dressed in green and turned Lucy to stone. Before she knew it, the whole guild was in an uproar as it was revealed that the other girls were also statues.

That's when he appeared. Laxus Dreyer. Ryoko had heard about him and his Thunder Legion. Marie grabbed her arm to keep her back. With Laxus being a lightning nature wizard, Ryoko was down to one nature: Ice. Water and electricity didn't play well on any level. Laxus looked over at her and smiled. She just stared back, unafraid. "So that's the newest Dragon Slayer. You seem to be growing quite the collection, old man."

"Laxus, stop this at once!" Master shouted at his grandson.

Laxus just laughed as he explained his plan. It was going to be a fairy battle and the last wizard standing was the winner. Ryoko may have been new but she was now going to be forced, to fight her new friends. With a lightning strike, Laxus was gone and the remaining guild members were running out the door. Master followed only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. Ryoko looked at Marie. "What do we do?" she asked.

"We have 3 hours to save the girls. We should help!" Marie said as she made her way to the entrance. Ryoko hesitated. She didn't want to fight them but she knew that she didn't have a choice.

She quickly joined with Marie and stopped next to the Master who looked up at her. "Ryoko, I hate having to do this to you but I need your help. I think you might have the power to stop Laxus. So please stop him," he pleaded as Natsu woke and bolted right into the barrier.

"Don't tell me you're over 80 too!" Master shouted at Natsu.

"I don't think so! What the hell?! I can't get through this crap! Aww come on! I want to fight!" Natsu said ash he continued to try to push through the barrier.

Ryoko placed her hand against the barrier and found she too was unable to pass through. "I know I'm not a statue and I'm pretty sure I'm not over 80. Perhaps Freed placed an underlying enchantement, preventing Natus and myself from passing," Ryoko commented even though she was a bit worried. If many of Fairy Tail's strongest members were stuck in the guild then how would they stop Laxus.

Natsu looked over a Ryoko as she moved back towards the statued girls. He didn't understand her. Here he was clawing at the barrier and she was sitting calmly next to statue Lucy. He knew she was new to the guild but he couldn't understand why she's not angry. She was stuck in the guild hall and unable to fight that jerk Laxus.

"Ryoko, why are you just sitting here? Why aren't you angry?" Natsu questioned.

"What point is there to get angry? We can't get out without following the rules of the enchantment. So because we can't break the barrier with brute force, I'm trying to think of a different way to get out," she explained, her annoyance dripping on every word.

Natsu calmed down for a moment. She may not approach the problem the same as he does she still cares. "So….do you have any ideas?" he asked.

Before she could answer, Gajeel came out from the shadows. "Gajeel? You're still here! We need your help! You might be the only one that can take out Laxus. Time to fight for your guild, my boy!" Master said as a spark of hope was heard in his voice.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to beat that idiot down, since Salamander isn't capable of doing the job," Gajeel said as he gave Natsu an evil smile but as he moved to go through the barrier, he too was blocked. "What the hell?"

"What? Are you over 80 too?" Natsu shouted.

"Do I look like I'm over 80?! We're all trapped in here!" Gajeel said as he tried to push against the barrier.

"Alright. I guess I'll wake her up. Man I really wanted to beat Laxus myself," Natsu said as he walked to the stage.

"Who are you talking about?" Ryoko asked.

"Erza. I'm gonna use my fire to melt the stone away," Natsu said as his flames engulfed his hands.

"You can't melt stone, you idiot. You'll cook her!" Master shouted, just in time for her to crack. The boys began to panic. Gajeel even suggested that the two combine their magic to fix her but it was too late. Erza was back to normal.

"I feel hot," she said before turning her sights on Natsu and smacking him.

Ryoko chuckled. After all this, there still was a lighter side, to the wizards of Fairy Tail. Ryoko listened as they discussed not only Erza's return but the mysterious Mystogan. So, some of the strongest wizards in the guild were finally joining the battle but their sights were on Laxus.

Before long Erza and Evergreen were locked in battle. And not soon after that, the girls were restored to their normal selves. Ryoko was relieved, trapped, but still relieved that they had freed the hostages. "Alright! Let's start the Fairy Tail Battle 2.0! Right now! Right now!" Natsu shouted, his hands again, engulfed in flames. Natsu over excitement to fight his fellow wizards was starting to really get to Ryoko.

With a soft smile, she walked past him and gently touched his shoulders. Though it was the briefest of moments, that simple touch was enough to freeze his flaming hands. "You need to calm down, Natsu. Save your energy for Laxus," she said before sitting down at one of the tables.

"What the hell?! She froze my fire! Not even Gray can freeze my fire!" he shouted as he danced around trying to free himself.

They heard Laxus voice as the enchantments took on the face of a skull. He had unleashed the Thunder Palace and had taken all of Magnolia hostage. _What is he doing? Why would hurt so many? He's a Fairy Tail member and the grandson of the Master. How could he do all this?_ Ryoko thought. Ryoko looked over at the Master and realized that Laxus was killing him. He clutched his heart as sweat beaded his forehead. "MASTER!" Ryoko shouted as she ran to him.

Mira went off for his medicine but the damage was done. The Master's heart was broken for his children and for his grandson. They moved him to the infirmary. But Ryoko was angry. _Laxus. Your own family. Your friends. How can you do this?!_ Ryoko looked at the two other Dragon Slayers. Rage clear on their faces as well.

The remaining wizards moved to the roof and looked at the Thunder Palace. Hundreds of orbs filled with lightning surrounded all of Magnolia. If Laxus detonated them, then he could wipe all of Magnolia from the map. Bisca requipped one of her riffles and destroyed one of the floating orbs. They all cheered but the excitement didn't last as lightning struck Bisca. _Body link?! How low is Laxus willing to go?_ She thought as Cana ran to the aid of Bisca. The girls formulated a plan all the while the Dragon Slayers were useless. Stuck and unable to save anyone.

"Does anyone know how to rewrite enchantments?" Ryoko asked.

"You read my mind, Ryo!" Levy said as she pulled out her wizard glasses. "His enchantments are like my solid script magic. So I'll see what I can do to set you free."

"Thanks Levy, I have completely faith in you that you'll be able to set us free," Ryoko said as she watched her get to work. Levy was going to need to focus solely on the enchantment but even as they sat there. All the while, the Dragons raged on deep inside clawing at their cage, wanting to be set free.

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Third one will be up before you know it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this works now. Sorry. The website glitched on me and rewrote my chapter in computer language. Thank you to Brooklynvn2001 for letting me know of the glitch! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3

Fairy Survival

Levy had done it. Natsu, Ryoko and Gajeel were free. Levy warned them to stay away so they didn't battle each other. That was fine, Ryoko had other plans. She wouldn't go after Laxus. She'd leave that to the boys but the Thunder Palace was her goal. She had to stop it, just in case they couldn't stop Laxus in time. She would bring it down and protect her new home.

Ryoko and Marie made their way to the roof and looked around. She needed to position herself carefully. But first she needed water. She ran along the rooftops before taking a leap of faith into the river. She was going to need as much magical energy as possible for whatever she could do to get the Thunder Palace. She had the unique ability of absorbing water through her skin as well as normal consumption and it went to both of her natures.

Rising to the top, Marie pulled her out and flew her back to the roofs. "Are we going after Laxus now?" she asked as she landed beside her.

"No. With his lightning, I wouldn't stand a chance. Best to leave it to Natsu and Gajeel. No, we're going to help the others with the Thunder Palace. If the boys can't stop him in time we need to do it ourselves," Ryoko said as she looked for the best placement to deal with the Palace.

"What about the body link magic?Just one of those orbs will knock you out. You can't honestly be foolishly thinking you can take this on, do you?" Marie asked as she eyed her.

Ryoko ignored the lecture in Marie's voice. There wasn't much of an option with almost the whole guild being injured from fighting. Many wouldn't have the strength or magic left to take them down. Ryoko finished the math in her head and started to make her way to the Kardia Cathedral.

Already, there was action going on in the cathedral. The center point of the Palace was over the cathedral and apparently, Laxus was hiding in there the entire time. Erza, Natsu and Gajeel were all there and there goal was Laxus. Going through the front entrance was not an option for Ryoko. She'd have to fight with Laxus with the others and she would lose.

Marie helped get Ryoko to the roof of the cathedral. "Now what? Not sure standing on a roof with four wizards battling it out beneath of us is the best ideas, Ryoko," she said as the building shook.

"What are they doing?" Ryoko grumbled as she steadied herself on the roof.

"Trying to take down a fool," Marie said smartly.

"That was rhetorical, Marie," Ryoko said as she gave her a wry look. "We're running out of time."

Ryoko turned her attention to Erza as she ran out of the cathedral. She quickly requipped from her Lightning Empress Armor to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Soon, she started to gather her collection of weapons. She was planning on shooting her weapons and taking down the Thunder Palace herself. She's going to take them out herself? She's tried and she's doesn't have enough swords. Ryoko thought as she looked down at her. Perhaps the two of them could do it. She wasn't in as bad a shape as the others.

It was then that Ryoko got an idea. He might be using body link magic but lightning was still lightning and it will always find a conductor. And now she knew what she would do. She just hoped that Marie would forgive her afterwards. But before she could put her plan into action, Lucy's voice came through her mind. Warren's telepathy. She thought and could feel the eye roll from the other but she just ignored it. Lucy urged all Fairy Tail wizards that could still fight to take out the closest orb to them. As a final stand against Laxus and save Magnolia. Their time was up and the orbs were gaining energy. Everyone rallied behind her words and sent up their strongest attacks. Each one hitting and destroying their targets.

"Marie, take me up, above the ring. When I tell you to, let me go," Ryoko said as she gave Marie little room to argue and was lifted into the air.

"What are you planning? Why do you want me to let you go? You'll fall!" Marie shouted as she tightened her grip.

As the orbs around them became fewer and fewer, Ryoko forced Marie to let go. As she fell, she fun her body and called forth her water wing attack. Waves of water cascaded out from her attracting all the lightning that was aiming for her guildmates. The lightning changed course and headed straight for her. All Ryoko could do was brace herself for pain.

Marie watched in horror as all the electricity diverted from their initial target and aim at her best friend. She was forced to cover her eyes but heard Ryoko's screams as the lightning consumed her. When the attack finished, Ryoko was unconscious and falling to the ground.

All of Fairy Tail watched as one of their newest members took what would have been their punishment upon herself. She had saved them all. Many still suffered from their previous fight injuries and the lightning could have made things worse for them. When the water and lightning disappeared, the wizards of Fairy Tail watched as Ryoko fell.

"MARIE! CATCH HER!" Erza yelled as she ran towards the cathedral.

"Go Happy!" Lucy told him.

Both cats flew into action, catching her just before she hit the ground in front of the cathedral. They both laid her down to examine how bad her injuries were. Scorched marks were all over her skin. In some places, cuts and bruises marked her. There Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus saw the true damage of the Thunder Palace. Darkness crept into the true dragon slayers' eyes, while Laxus growled. "One damn, Fairy?! How'd she beat it?"

Happy glared at Laxus. "She used her water wing attack to draw the lightning away from everyone else," Happy said before looking at Marie who was crying softly, nudging at Ryoko to wake up.

"She sacrificed herself?" Gajeel asked. As Happy nodded. Gajeel roared. "You'll pay for this, you ass!"

Before Gajeel could make a move, Natsu attacked, rage clear in his eyes. Happy knew that look. Someone he cared about was hurt and the guilty person was in front of him.

"Happy?"

Happy turned to Marie who looked terrified. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong. She doesn't sound right. Help me get her to the guild," Marie said as she took an arm. Happy grabbed her other arm but it was Erza who picked her up. Erza looked her over and without a word, Erza took off towards the guild. She had no time to waste. Many of her guildmates caught up with her as she made her way through Magnolia.

"So foolish, you didn't have to do that," Erza scolded as she ran. A part of her hoped that if she kept talking that things would end up well. "You saved us but at what cost to you? When you waked up, we're going to have a serious conversation about choices, Ryoko."

The fight at the cathedral raged on behind her, growing with intensity. Erza wanted to go back and help but she put her faith in Natsu and she knew he could win. So for now she would regroup at the guild and tend to the injured.

When she got to the guild, she raced to the infirmary, surprised to see not only the Master in bed but Porlyusica already at his side. "Porlyusica? You're already here," she said as she placed Ryoko in one of the remaining beds. "Can you help her? Ryoko took the full blast of the Thunder Palace using her water magic. We've not been able to wake her."

Porlyusica came over and quickly examined her. Erza watched her carefully but what concerned her was how much attention she was paying to her heart. Erza waited in silence. She hated feeling like this. Not knowing what was happening to her friends or if Natsu and Gajeel had succeed and defeated Laxus. And having the Master and the rest of Fairy Tail down didn't help either.

"There's looks to be permanent damage to her heart. I need to get it into a stable rhythm," Porlyusica said as she used her magic on her. By this point, Ryoko's breathing had become erratic and beats of sweat clung to her brow.

"You can fix it though, right?" Erza asked, hopeful.

"What part of 'permanent' did you not understand. In taking all the electricity into herself using water, she has made an already delicate organ significantly weaker. If she survives this, she will have limitations in all aspects of her life," Porlyusica said as she continued to work. "Now get out of here. You're of no help to me."

Erza nodded and returned to the main part of the guild. Already, most of Fairy Tail had made it back to the guild, waiting for the results of the Battle of Fairy Tail. Lucy and Happy sat at the bar. Mira was finishing up with the bandages on Lucy's arm. As Erza approached, they gave her a warm smile. "How's Ryoko?" Mira asked.

"It's not good," Erza said and left it at that. "Are they still fighting at the cathedral?"

"It's been quiet for awhile. Gray and Levy went to check on them. But we haven't heard from Laxus either so we're taking it that they won. We don't know yet," Lucy explained.

"How did we let this happen to our guild? So many are injured," Mira said as she looked around at the guild. All the injuries were minor, thankfully, but it should never have gotten to this point. "What will the Master do?"

"If he recovers, I'd be afraid to see the kind of punishment he will deal out to Laxus and the Thunder Legion. The Master even expelled his own son," Erza commented, noting the sad look in Mira's eyes. Though as children, Mira and Erza were rivals, now they had become close. She knew what Mira was feeling. She's felt that before and very recently. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

Even saying that, Erza hadn't expected what came through the door. Levy, Jet, Droy and Gray came in carrying Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. All three were badly hurt and unconscious. They were taken upstairs to Porlyusica to be treated but that didn't stop the breath of relief that the guild took. Laxus was defeated. Fairy Tail stood victorious but at what cost? The Master? Ryoko? Natsu? Or Gajeel? Five members were currently in the infirmary being tended to by the best healing wizard around and still the guild felt like it had lost. Friend turned on friend. Family turn on family in that sick twisted game of Laxus'. Erza could only hope that instead of hurting the guild that this event would only bring them closer together.

A day passed before the guild returned to normal. Injuries healed. Laughter abundant. Erza was relieved. Their family had only grown stronger instead of falling apart. She walked past Mira who was serving drinks and made her way to the infirmary. There Natsu and Gajeel were already sitting in their beds, bandaged from head to toe, bickering with each other. Laxus was gone and the Master was sitting in his bed, in deep thought. Ryoko, however was still unconscious. Porlyusica left that Master side and came to Erza.

"That old fool will pull through just fine. He needs some rest but he'll survive. That two idiots over there should be back to normal in a day or two," she said as she gave Natsu and Gajeel an evil glare, making them instantly silent.

"That's great to hear. Thank you so much for your help, Porlyusica," Erza said before turning towards Ryoko. "But what of Ryoko?"

"As I told you before, she has permanent damage to her heart. Permanent, as in will never heal," Porlyusica said with a dirty look. This grabbed the attention of the two Dragon Slayers.

"Hmmph! Ow ah iis eh?" Natsu asked with his mouth covered in bandages.

"What? Speak clearly, you fool!" Porlyusica chided.

"He said, 'How bad is it?'" Gajeel translated.

Porlyusica gave them a hard look that softened gently. She had already explained to the Master just how bad it really was. "It's her heart, boys," the Master began. "Seeing as she is the water Dragon Slayer and used water to conduct the electricity to her body to save everyone else, the lightning has damaged the muscle. Basically her heart has permanently been weakened. She'll never fully recover from that attack."

The weight of the Master's words hung in the air. Natsu began shouting muffled nonsense from under his bandages but was soon silenced by Erza. Once he was quiet she turned back to the Master. "Master, what can we do to help her?"

"Nothing until she and I discuss things but if my understanding of what she will come to face with this is correct then I will order her to join your team. That way you can keep an eye on her and stop her from pushing herself too far. She won't like it but she will have no choice if she wants to do work for our guild. Her life is more important than any job," the Master said as he got up and walked over to Ryoko.

Though she was sleeping peacefully, Erza could see a slight sheen to her forehead. Her recovery would be long but she was a Dragon Slayer and they were tougher than most out there. "I understand and we'll welcome her with open arms. Besides, another member might help keep Natsu out of trouble and stop him from destroying everything in sight," Erza said as she smiled at both the Master and then shouting Natsu.

The Master watched as Erza took Natsu and Gajeel down to the guild to see the others. Porlyusica only stayed a moment longer before taking her departure. She had done all that she could for those that were injured and now she wanted to escape from everyone. Makarov looked down at the sleep Ryoko. "Oh my child, that was both a brave and foolish thing you did. I promise I won't get mad at you if you promise to pull through," he said as the door opened and his grandson walked in.

Laxus walked over to the small Dragon Slayer laying in bed. She had survived his Thunder Palace and from what he was hearing from everyone, it had nearly killed her. He didn't even know the girl but she stood up and defended everyone. Saved everyone...from him. He watched her softly as she slept. Ignoring his grandfather's hard gaze. He could hear the damage his electricity had done. Her heart sounded funny and weak. It was then that he realized that she'd never survive another electricity attack again. Laxus fell to his knees. He took a strong member of Fairy Tail and cut her down. He wanted to wake her and bed her forgiveness but he knew he would never get it. So he'd make a vow. As long as they both lived, he would protect her heart. From anyone and everyone. "I really screwed up, old man," he whispered softly.

Makarov's gaze softened for a second before looking down at Ryoko. "You really did, my boy. Her life is forever changed because of you," he said as he looked back at his grandson.

"I know. I can hear it. I shouldn't have…"

"Let's take this to another room and let her sleep," Makarov said as they walked out of the room, followed by Laxus.

Ryoko's world was foggy and full of pain. She felt like a huge crush weight was sitting on her chest, smothering the last of her air. Panic built within her. The pain increased. Fear. Death. Darkness. Lightning!

"Shhh...you're ok. You're back in the guild. You're safe and you're alive. You need to calm down," a soft voice said as they took her hand. Their hands was so warm and soft. It was like a beacon of light out of the darkness of pain that had consumed her. "Ryo, I can hear your heart. You need to calm down. I promise you that you are safe and as long as I'm here, you will always be safe."

Darkness consumed her again but instead of pain, it was replaced with warmth and hope.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should hopefully have chapter 4 up by next Sunday! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Chapter 4! Two days early! That's what I get when we have snow day...more time to write! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Long Road**

It had been a two weeks since Ryoko was released from the infirmary. She had had long conversation with both the Master and Porlyusica about her future going forward. It wasn't a pretty one. It was bad enough that she was going to have to relearn her magic in a different way. A way that didn't send her heart out of control, but now the master was setting up conditions for her and if she didn't, the Master would be forced to ban her from all magical participation. Effectively removing her title as a wizard. She couldn't let that happen.

One condition was no solo missions. She was to join Team Natsu. The Master tried to sell it as he was making the strongest team but to Ryoko it sounded like a babysitting excuse. The other was that all jobs had to be approved ahead of time. Anything deemed too dangerous for her was off the table. No exceptions. The last, she had to undergo a little test to prove she was ready for any jobs.

Ryoko punched the tree that was in front of her. Rage boiled in her. She just joined the guild and already she was being treated like a special case. Yes, her own stupidity put her there but she couldn't stand the baby treatment. And to make matters worse, Marie had refused to speak with her the entire time. She stayed by her side but mostly just ignored her.

"Damnit!" Ryoko shouted. "This just sucks!"

Marie glanced at the frustrated Ryoko. She was still angry at her. Her best friend was so reckless at times and the Fairy Tail battle was another prime example. Marie didn't know if she could forgive her lack of care for her own life. To be honest, Marie didn't know what she would have done if Ryoko hadn't survived.

"Hey Marie," a voice to her right said.

Marie turned and looked at Happy. He was sitting next to her putting his small fishing rod together as Natsu did the same next to him. "Hi Happy. Hi Natsu," she said softly.

"How's she doing?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. We're not speaking to each other," Marie said as she watched Ryoko walked over to the water's edge.

"You're still mad at her?" Happy asked.

Marie nodded. "Well, you two really shouldn't fight," Natsu said as he watched Ryoko. Marie just looked at him, confused. Natsu turned and smiled. "Because now she's gonna need you more than ever."

Marie just stared at Natsu. He was right. Ryoko was going to need her. She looked back at Ryoko as she practiced her magic on the water. She could see in the small amount of time that they had been talking, she had already exhausted herself. Sweat clung to her brow as she forced the water at the river to bend to her will. The water was shaking as it moved to where she wanted it.

BUt it didn't last. Ryoko released her magical hold on the water and bent over in order to catch her breath. "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" she shouted, trying to catch her breath.

Marie could see the tears that clung to her eyes. She wasn't just suffering physically but emotionally. Marie had failed to see that, but not Natsu. He had caught onto her pain. She watched as Natsu walked over to Ryoko, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Happy?" she asked as she watched them.

"Yeah?"

"Can you and Natsu look out for Ryoko for me? I need to go and get something. It will take a couple days," she said as she stood up and dusted her dress off.

"Sure thing. Be safe," he said knowing that sometimes, friends just needed time apart. Without another word, Marie spread her wings and took off.

Ryoko looked up as Marie flew away. Her annoyance bit into her as she turned back to Natsu. _So she went from not talking to me, to abandoning me. And I guess Natsu and Happy are the shift change._ She thought as Natsu tapped her shoulder.

"Ryo, did you hear me?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted some help. With your training," he said as he smiled at her.

"I'm ice and water. You're fire. How can you help me?" Ryoko asked, a little snippy.

Natsu justed ignored the bite in her tone. Had the Master done to him what he did to her, Natsu would have flamed out. "Oh lots! We're opposites so I'm a perfect sparring partner. Besides, I think you got a really raw deal from Gramps and I want to help," he said genuinely.

Ryoko watched him carefully. She couldn't explained what it was about him that made her feel comfortable with him. It started the moment she met him. "Why do you want to help me?" she asked.

"Well, you're joining my team, so why wouldn't I help a friend out ?" he said with a big smile.

Ryoko couldn't help but smile back at him. "Alright, Natsu. I'll give you a shot," she said before turning to the water. "Take your best shot!"

Natsu smiled before pushing her into the water. Ryoko yelled as she fell in. She quickly surfaced. Natsu was laughing while Happy yelled at him for scaring away his fish. _Really? You pushed me into the water! Oh this is war!_ She laughed as she used her magic to effectively make a water cannon, taking aim at Natsu. Natsu laughed as he dodge every attack she threw at him.

Ryoko laughed as she prepared another water attack but was pulled out of the water by Happy. "YOU TWO HAVE SCARED AWAY ALL MY FISHIES!" he shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Happy. Blame Natsu, it was dirty move pushing me into the water," she said as she wrung out her hair.

Natsu laughed. "Maybe but I bet you didn't notice," he said as they both gave him a confused look. "You attacked me at full power but you're not struggling."

Ryoko froze. It was then that she realized that she wasn't tired and her chest didn't hurt. She had held nothing back and she felt fine. "What? How did you do that?" she asked.

"You weren't thinking about it. You just did what comes naturally to us Dragon Slayers," Natsu said as he smiled at her. "Still think I can't help you?"

Ryoko laughed and shook her head. She walked over to the water. She placed her hands into the water and froze it instantly. That took a little effort from her but knowing that her magic was like taking a breath, made it a little easier. Not like before but enough to help. She walked over to Natsu and grabbed his hand. Almost instantly, the two felt a weird electric shock when their hands met.

Ryoko tried to ignore that feeling as she walked him onto the frozen water. "What are we doing?" he asked her as he held her hand tightly. Walking on the ice wasn't that simple for him as it was for her.

Ryoko chuckled softly as Natsu slipped around on the ice. She didn't answer until she found what she was looking for. "Fishing," she said as she pointed below their feet. There, frozen, were at least 20 extra large fish stuck in the ice. "Thaw a circle around them and we'll pull them up. That should make Happy happy again."

Natsu smiled at her and melted a circle around the fish. At that point, Ryoko melted the ice and set the fish free. The fish, in a panic, swum quickly in a circle, trying to break free. That were unsuccessful until Natsu started to fish them out one by one. He threw them onto the land in a pile. Ryoko smiled as she watched the pile grow and so did Happy's eyes.

"FISHIES! Oh thank you! Thank you!" he said as he started gnawing on the closest fish.

Natsu crawled his way across the ice to the pile of fish and began to cook about four of them. Happy did his usual complaint of Natsu ruining the fish. Natsu just ignored him. He just watched as Ryoko moved gracefully across the ice. Almost like she was dancing. Funny, he never thought ice was beautiful until today. He could only hope Gray never caught him thinking things like that. Gray had already been giving him a hard time about his behavior towards her. Natsu had been by her side every day while she was unconscious in the infirmary. He didn't know why but he didn't want to be away from her. He was thrilled when the Master said she was joining his team. And now she was letting him help her train.

He flipped another fish as Ryoko returned the ice to water and sat beside the fire. He offered her a fish but she smiled and declined the cooked meat. "I'm not a huge fan of fish," she said as she made a face.

Natsu laughed before launching into one of the fish. Ryoko chuckled softly as she watched him devour the poor animal. Natsu knew he had food all over him. Lucy was always reminding him to be more civil, but he always forgot. Putting his fish down, he turned to Ryoko. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Ryoko gave him a curious look but nodded. "Go ahead," she said.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked. When she gave him a confused look, he explained further. "The Thunder Palace, why?"

Ryoko frowned at his question. Everyone had asked her that and she never answered. She didn't like to explain herself. That being said, she found herself talking about what had happened. "Everyone wants to know why. Does there always have to be a reason?" she sighed.

"You nearly died so I'd say you had to have a reason and I don't think it's that you wanted to die," Natsu said without reservation.

"I didn't think it would be as bad as it turned out to be. Honestly, I had hoped that Laxus wasn't serious about blowing up the town. But they were all on full power," she explained, rubbing the area over her heart. Natsu gave her a concerned look but she waved him off. "I've been homeless since my parents disappeared seven years ago. I traveled with Marie, then Gajeel, and then it was just Marie and I . I did odd jobs for guilds and managed to survive but I wasn't happy. I wanted a home, at least until I found my parents again. Master Bob was the one that sent me to the Master and to Fairy Tail. He said that Master Makarov was better equipped to handle Dragon Slayers."

"Yeah, Gramps can handle anything, except any of us getting hurt. I know he's worried about you. We all are," Natsu said softly.

Ryoko nodded. "Yeah, I got that. Everyone walks on eggshells around me. It's really annoying. They treat me like I'm going to break if they touch me in the slightest," she said, her normally calm demeanor seeming to shatter.

"So tell them to knock it off. Don't be afraid to tell anyone in the guild how you feel. We're family," he said as he smiled at her. Ryoko smiled back and nodded. "Now, you were gonna tell me why?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes but nodded. "Well, really, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance against Laxus so I figured that I would more helpful to everyone if I took out the Thunder Palace. Really, I was just trying to protect my new home. Simple," she said.

"No, it's not just simple. It's means alot to everyone there that you would risk everything to save them. I know I appreciate it. You saved your family," he said, his eyes soft and there was something in his eyes that she didn't understand.

"Thanks. I've really become great friends with a lot of guild members. I don't want to leave the guild but if I can't prove to the Master that I can handle taking jobs on, he won't let me continue as a wizard there," she explained.

"And that's why I'm here. It's gonna be a long road, but I will make sure you past Gramps test and stay as one of us!" Natsu said as he jumped to his feet and offered his hand. "So let's get started!"

Ryoko just laughed and took his hand. A long road, indeed, but she had a feeling that she and Natsu would reach the end together.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to have chapter 5 before you know it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the newest chapter! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **The Results Are in!**_

Ryoko and Natsu had spent a week training together. In that time, Ryoko had worked hard to regain her stamina that she had prior to the Battle of Fairy Tail and she had Natsu to thank. He had stuck by her side, training her to be stronger but also helping her to understand her new family and her new team. The only thing she had left to do was to pass the Master's test and she would officially be allowed to join Team Natsu and take on jobs.

During her week of training, she also go to know her new team. She learned that she and Lucy shared the same apartment building and became close. They would walk to and from the guild together, talking of novels and adventures that Lucy had been on prior to Ryoko joining the guild. Lucy had even got Ryoko into journaling. Ryoko hadn't realized how relaxing writing really was. Lucy even helped in her training, using her spirit Aquarius to help out with her water nature. Ryoko adored Aquarius. Something in her personality reminded her of her mother. Likewise, Aquarius liked Ryoko and was always willing to help spar with her. Something about those who wield water magic seem to bond together. At one point, it was a three way battle between Ryoko, Aquarius and Juvia. A winner has still yet to be determined.

Gray was more than willing to help with her ice nature. However, whenever they spared, Juvia and Natsu were never far behind. For Natsu, he claimed that he was making sure that Gray didn't push her too hard. And normally after every session, Natsu interrupted claiming that Gray was being careless with her. This normally resulted in the two wizards starting a fight and with Erza ending it. Juvia, however, was just making sure that Gray and Ryoko didn't get too close.

When Erza found out that Natsu was training Ryoko, she naturally had to join in. Promising that she could make Ryoko stronger than ever. All she did was successfully scare Ryoko. But she also pushed her harder than any of the others. There was even a moment where Ryoko thought her heart would give out but she pushed through. She felt ready to face whatever the Master had in mind to test her, at least she hoped she could pass. The other members of her new team didn't hesitate to share the horrors the Master bestowed on his 'children'.

The only bad thing about the whole week was that Marie was still gone. She hadn't bothered to tell anyone where she was going or when she would come back. If she came back. Ryoko was heartbroken that her best friend had left. She wanted Marie to come back. She'd sit through any lecture that Marie had to offer, as long as she was there to give it. Natsu and Happy tried to comfort her and convince her that she'd be home in time for her test but every day that drew closer, Ryoko lost hope of ever seeing her again.

Ryoko had finished writing about her week long training and torture when a knock came to her door. Closing her journal, she went over and opened the door to see Lucy smiling while holding Plue.

"Hey Lucy!" Ryoko said as she let them into her apartment.

"You ready?" Lucy asked as she took a seat on her bed.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Think it'll be as bad as Natsu and others made it sound?" Ryoko asked with a shiver.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I may not be as new as you but I'm still pretty new and I haven't seen some of the things they've spoke of," Lucy said as she too shivered. Ryoko nodded as she hung her head in thought. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ryoko looked at Lucy before handing over a letter she had received earlier in the day. Her mind had been mulling over the words since she read them at breakfast. Lucy took the letter and started to read aloud.

 _Ryoko,_

 _I know words can't express how I truly feel or how much I wish I could how things turned out. But please know how deeply sorry I am for how you've suffered. Gramps has expelled me from Fairy Tail, as punishment for what happened to you and to everyone else. I really pushed things too far and let my temper and my jealousy get the better of me. Perhaps my expulsion will help me get a better idea of who I am. Am I Makarov's grandson or Laxus Dreyar? As of right now, I haven't a clue. But I'm not going to burden you with my philosophical debate. This letter is an attempt to set something that went wrong, right._

 _I know the extent of the damage you suffered at my hands. As a Dragon Slayer myself, I can't even imagine the pain and suffering you must be enduring because of the damage I caused. I heard from Freed that the old man is making you undergo a test to see if you can survive being a wizard. This is all my fault. So the only thing I can do to make it up to you is to give you this vow. For as long as I live, I promise to protect you. To Look after you. To defend you when you cannot defend yourself. I know that I'm not there now to keep my vow, but the Thunder Legion will look out for you in my absence. I hope one day you can forgive me but know that I will do all in my power to keep you and your heart safe. If you ever have need of me, please reach out to me and I will be there._

 _Laxus._

When Lucy finished reading the letter, she gave Ryoko a shocked look. Ryoko nodded as she put her favorite pair of boots on. "Wasn't expecting that this morning. Not sure how to take it," Ryoko said as she finished getting ready to go to the guild wit Lucy.

"This is really a different Laxus. It reads like he's taking on the role of big brother, to at least try and make up for your heart," Lucy said as she placed the letter on Ryoko desk. "Although how he'll pull that off after being expelled, I don't know."

"Yeah, I already have one of those and Gajeel is already a major pain to deal with. The lecture I got after I woke up…"Ryoko said as she rolled her eyes and headed out of her apartment building.

"So how did that relationship form because honestly, he's a creep. You'd be better off with Laxus," Lucy said as she remembered what happened with Phantom Lord.

"I heard about what happened between the two guilds. I heard Gajeel really roughed you up. Believe me or not but he's really isn't that bad. And I think Fairy Tail is the best thing that could have happened to him. He's really a good guy, maybe a little rough around the edges but still good. He looked after me for a long time when I was small. I know he'd never hurt me," she said as they made it to the entrance.

"He has come along way. Maybe it is time to forgive him," Lucy said as they walked into the guild.

For once, it was fairly quiet in the guild. Might have something to do with the fact Natsu was content eating instead of fighting. However, a large gathering had formed around a drawing of the all the different dark guilds and how they were all connected. Ryoko looked back at Lucy. "How was your last job at 8island?" she asked as she took a seat near Natsu.

"Ugh! Don't ask. You should know by now how things work with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. However, the restaurant is still standing so I guess we were successful," she mused before wandering over to Mira.

Mira started explaining to everyone about the dark guilds and just how dangerous they really were. Ryoko had come across one of the lower level guilds while on her travels. They weren't a joke. When the Master returned from his meeting he made it clear that things were already set in motion. The Oracion Seis were on the move and for the first time, the guilds were going to work together to bring them down.

The Master looked over at and frowned softly. "Erza, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Juvia. Come to my office," he said as he walked away from the gathering.

"Master?" Ryoko called to him.

"In a minute Ryoko. I know you're eager to find out about your future," he said calmly as he went upstairs with those that he called on. Ryoko huffed but went over to the bar and got herself a water. The Master took a seat at his desk and looked at those he had summoned. He had no intention of having her part take in some test but instead to train with those she would be working with. Only they would make the decision if she was able to handle jobs or not. He looked around at his children and took a deep breath. "Now listen here, when I call on you, I want you to tell me if you think Ryoko can handle the strain that comes with guild work. I want your honest opinion. Don't hold back because you care about her. This is her life and her future we are discussing, those are both more important than her feelings."

The group nodded. Their Master was serious about wanting their opinions for they would shape his answer. He looked toward Juvia and waved her forward. "Master?" she asked.

"Juvia, you have been working hard training with Ryoko. Do you think she can handle our line of work?" Makarov asked. Juvia looked at the others but turned her gaze back to the Master when he cleared his throat. "Do not worry, child. Whatever you say, will not be passed to her nor will it reflect badly on you."

Juvia nodded and smiled at the Master. "I think she can. While training with me, she practiced pacing her breathing and her energy. She made it very clear that if she kept herself at a steady rhythm she would be able to handle water manipulation," Juvia said with confidence.

The Master nodded and turned to Gajeel. "Gajeel, what say you?"

Gajeel grunted but shook his head. He would talk to the Master in confidence but not in front of the others. "No," was all he said.

The Master had expected that answer. Gajeel had been to him repeatedly to save them time and band her from work. He said he would claim financial responsibility of her if need be. Granted he would never let anyone know his true feelings towards Ryoko. The Master turned to Lucy and waved her forward. "Lucy? What say you?"

Lucy smiled and gave him a big thumbs up. "She's got this! She was rusty in the beginning but she's stronger than ever before," Lucy said.

The Master chuckled. "Always enthusiastic. Thank you, child. Gray?"

"She struggled with ice at first. Water is a little easier since it is a flowing element but when she finally found her footing, she destroyed anything I threw at her. She's got this Gramps. Putting her on our team would not only strengthen us but her as well," Gray said as he held up a determined fist.

"Erza?"

"She's come a long way, Master and with Gray and Juvia supplying her the elements she needs to consume to replenish her magic, she can do wonders. She, however, needs to be reminded when she needs to back off. She will push herself past her limit. Something we are all very guilty of. I would only recommend that solo jobs be off the table for her," Erza declared.

The Master nodded and turned to the last group member. "And Natsu? What say you?"

"She's a Dragon Slayer. She's powerful, strong, and determined. But I agree with Erza. She needs to be in our team so we can keep an eye on her and back her up when she needs us," he said with a rare seriousness that surprised his friends.

"Thank you. All of you. Now all of you but Gajeel and Juvia will be joining up with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter to take down the Oracion Seis. I know that you will make the guild proud and take them out!" the Master said before dismissing them.

As they turned to leave, it was Natsu who stayed behind. "Gramps, what about Ryoko?" he asked.

"She'll be waiting for you all to return. At which point, she will be the new member of Team Natsu!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this new Chapter. More to come! Let me know what you think and please review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. I was distracted by another of my stories. But here is a little bit of fluff before we move on! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Searching for Marie**

The Master had pulled Ryoko aside and told her that she had passed and when Team Natsu returned from their mission she would join them. In the meantime, she would relax and help out at the guild. Mira had set her up helping out at the bar. Every day, though routine, was fun. At the bar, she got more one on one time with the guild members. She learned about the different teams as well as the different magics that were used. However, at the end of the day. She still went home to her empty apartment. Marie still wasn't back and Ryoko was beginning to believe that her friend had left her for forever.

After seeing team Shadow Gear celebrate another successful job, Ryoko had finally had it. She wanted Marie back. The Master had forbade her from taking on any guild jobs, so this was a nice little loophole. Walking into the guild that morning, she walked up to Mira and pulled her aside.

"Mira, I can't work with you today. I'm sorry," Ryoko said as she hefted her backpack over her shoulder.

"What do mean? Where are you going?" Mira asked concerned.

"I'm going to fine Marie. She's been gone for so long that something must have happened to her," Ryoko explained.

"But Master said you weren't allowed on any jobs," Mira pointed out.

"Yes, but this isn't a job. This is one friend looking for another and I won't sit by anymore and hope that she might come back. I'm going after her," Ryoko declared, her voice making it very clear that she wasn't going to budge on this.

Before Mira could say another word, a deep voice cleared behind her. She turned around and looked down to see Master. "Where are you going, Ryoko?" the Master asked.

"Master, I need to look for Marie. She's been gone for so long and I can't just sit here and wait for her to come back. I promise I'll be careful, but I need to find her," Ryoko pleaded.

The Master watcher her very carefully but the determination in her eyes told him all he needed to know, and he conceded. He knew how important the cats were to the Dragon Slayers. "Alright, but you aren't going alone. Take Mira and Elfman with you," he said as he looked at Mira. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before she nodded.

"Well, if you're ready to go, let's go!" Mira said as she smiled at Ryoko.

"Oh yeah! Manly mission to save a guild mate. Let's do this," Elfman said, thrilled.

Ryoko held an annoyed look but knew she had been defeated. "You may want to dress warmly," she said as she pulled her bag over her shoulders.

Mira nodded but Elfman huffed. "Real men don't get cold. Besides, you aren't dressed for the cold," he pointed out.

"Because I don't get cold. I mean, do you see Natsu cooking in fire?" she pointed out before making her way out of the guild. They made a quick stop so Mira and Elfman could gather supplies from their home before heading out of town.

"So where do we go to find Marie?" Mira asked.

"Glacial Peaks is our first stop and then Canyon Falls," Ryoko explained. "Those two places having meaning for us."

"Like what?" Elfman asked as he walked beside her.

"Canyon Falls. That's where I found Marie. I stumbled into that canyon by mistake. I was low on magical energy and I reached out for water. When I got to the falls...well I dove right

in," she said as she chuckled at the memory of a little girl so happy to find water. Ryoko shook her head and continued as they boarded the train. "When I got to the bottom, there was an egg. I grabbed the egg and took care of it until it hatched, and Marie has been with me ever since."

Immediately Ryoko opened a window and placed her face close to it. A Dragon Slayers major weakness was motion sickness, but she had learned some tricks to combat it. Air made her think of flying with Marie and that helped. Mira and Elfman chuckled. "Just like Natsu. Hopefully you're not as bad," Elfman commented.

"As long as I don't move away from the window, I'm good," Ryoko grumbled.

"So, what about Glacial Peaks? What's special about there?" Mira asked.

Ryoko smiled and closed her eyes. "You'll see," she said before focusing on her breathing. They had 5 hours on that train and Ryoko had to focus on not dying before getting there. After several short hours, although it felt like an eternity to Ryoko, they had arrived in a small town called Ordria. It was situated between a mountain range and the sea. This town was known for the being quite the snow resort for families to gather and play.

"Wow! This place is gorgeous! Look at all the snow. And look at those sleds! We should bring the guild here when we have some free time! Everyone would love it," Mira said as she admired the giant sled holding a family coming down a hill.

"Ah man! Think we take a ride down before we leave?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah. It's a winter wonderland for all snow enthusiasts," Ryoko said as she pulled on her favorite boots. "And I have a better way of getting down these hills. You guys ready for the next leg of this journey?"

Mira and Elfman nodded as they followed Ryoko towards a hidden path behind a resort. The path led to the highest mountain the brother and sister had ever seen. "We're going all the way up there?" Elfman asked as he looked unsure.

"No. We're only climbing about a quarter of the way up," Ryoko laughed as she started to make her way. "There's home."

Mira and Elfman gave her a confused look before following her. The winds whipped around them as they climbed. Snow blew heavily as they made their way up the mountain side. Mira clung to Elfman for warmth as the wind blew through their coats. Ryoko felt bad for them as she munched on another snowball. Cold never affected her. One of the perks of being an Ice Dragon Slayer. Thankfully, they didn't have far to go. After another half mile, they rounded a bend to find an opening into the mountain.

By this point the wind and snow were blowing so intensely that verbal communication wasn't possible. Ryoko pointed to the opening in the mountain. They made their way into the cave and Elfman and Mira were blown away by what they discovered inside. Inside the cave

was a hidden hot spring within a large cavern. It was significantly warmer than they expected.

"How does this place exist?" Elfman asked.

"Nice spot, right? Believe it or not, this mountain is an active volcano. There are wizards down at the resort to keep this bad boy sleeping. So welcome to my old home. This place is

where I lived with my parents before they disappeared. Marie knows what this place means to me," she explained as she placed her bag down at the entrance and walked further into the cave.

Mira and Elfman took off their coats and followed Ryoko. They could tell that Ryoko was uneasy being here, with each step. She lost her parents and now there was the chance that

she was going to lose Marie too. "So where do we start looking?" Mira asked. Ryoko stopped just at the shoreline and dipped her hand in. The water felt like life to her, but she couldn't enjoy it like she normally did. This cave ran the entire length of the mountain. Marie could be anywhere.

"Well there are two main paths that lead to different

areas that we lived in. But one path leads to the mouth of the volcano and if you go down there...well, you're toast!" Ryoko said as she made her way down to a large area with many openings. "Why don't you two take the tunnel to your left? It will take you to the magic room we had. It's a straight path so you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Which one are you taking?" Elfman asked.

Ryoko smiled as she started down a pitch-black tunnel. This tunnel let to a place that was sacred to her. It led to her home. As she made way down the tunnel, she could hear the echoes of her childhood bouncing off the walls. Days fill with laughter, songs, magic, and love were etched onto the walls of the tunnel and her memory. As the tunnel opened,

she wasn't surprised to that nothing had changed. The hot spring that sat in the corner was linked to the one at the front of the cavern was her mother's favorite way to come home.

A small bed, big enough for a small child sat to the side of the room. Ryoko would sleep in the bed, surrounded by her mother and father. Keeping her safe and keeping a watchful eye on her. But instead, there was little kitten, curled up and in pain.

"Marie!" Ryoko shouted as she went to her friend.

Marie looked up at her and gave her a look of relief. "Ryoko! You came after me," she said as she tried to sit up.

"Of course, I came after you. You're my best friend. What happened?" Ryoko asked as she looked her friend over.

"I've hurt my wing. I came here to pick up something for you, to help you and I got stuck in a blizzard. I lost control and hurt my wing against the mountain," Marie said as she showed

Ryoko her left wing.

Ryoko examined the wing and was pretty sure it was just a sprain, but it hurt her enough that she couldn't fly." You didn't need to come here, Marie. Do you realize how long you've been gone? I've been really worried about you," Ryoko said as she gently hugged her friend.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had no intention of being going this long. But how have you been? What did the Master decide?" Marie quickly asked.

"I'm doing really well. Better than I think we thought I would be. But we can discuss this all on the ride back home to the guild hall. You're sorely missed! Besides, I can't go on a proper job without my best friend. So, let's go!" Ryoko said as she offered her hand to her friend.

Marie smiled and followed her out of the tunnel where they met up with Elfman and Mira. Elfman placed Marie in a carrier and attached her to his chest to keep her warm and safe when they made their way down the mountain. When they left the cave, the blizzard didn't even seem to want to let up, in fact it was stronger than ever.

Ryoko took a slow and steady breath before creating a soft slope and turning it to ice. She took a seat on the top of the ice and indicated for the others to join her. As they sat down next to her, she took their arms and pushed off, taking them with her. With incredible speed, they slid down the mountain, twisting and winding around bends until landing just before the ski resort. "Told you it would be easier and faster getting down. But also, fun!"

Mira laughed as she brushed off the snow off herself. "That was fun!" she said as the made their way towards the train. "How are you doing, Marie? We were worried about you."

"Yeah. You made Ryoko very worried. Not very manly of you. What were you doing here anyway?" Elfman asked.

Marie pulled a small charm bracelet out of her pocket. It was made completely from ice. "Ryoko told me about a special bracelet that her parents when she felt unsure. I thought it might help her," Marie explained.

Ryoko had stopped walking as Marie explained her absence. A part of her tried hard not to cry. She couldn't believe that Marie had found it when she was so certain that it was lost forever. Elfman and Mira stopped and looked at Ryoko. Marie held out the bracelet towards Ryoko. The bracelet was small, meant for a young child. A few charms dangled from, each holding a special meaning for her. Two of the charms were prefect replicas of her parents. Another one was a copy of the first snowflake that Ryoko caught. The last one was a small water drop.

Ryoko took the small bracelet held it close to her heart. Tears slid down her face as she thought of her parents and how much she missed them. And how Marie decided that after what had happened with Laxus, that she would need this, draw strength from this small simple item. Ryoko took Marie from Elfman and hugged her close. "Thank you, Marie. These means so much to me," she whispered to her friend.

"Of course. Now let's go home. My wing is killing me!"

Ryoko laughed as she carried her best friend back to Magnolia and to their guild.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Fate**

When Ryoko returned from the mountains, all she wanted to do was curl into her warm bed and sleep the motion sickness away. There train had been over crowded that she didn't have access to a window, so naturally, she was sick to her stomach. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to go home yet as she had to check in with the Master. She was pretty sure that he just wanted to make sure that she didn't push herself or disobey and go looking for a fight like some dragon slayers in the guild did.

When Ryoko pushed open the doors to the guild, she was shocked to see that the team that Master sent to deal the Oracion Seis had returned and with a new member. But she wasn't just any new member. She was a dragon slayer as well. Wendy was the Sky Dragon Slayer and had joined them when it turned out her guild didn't really exist. So, the Master naturally took her in and gave her a home to call her own. With Wendy came a small white cat name Charle also joined and Happy seemed to be very smitten with her.

When Ryoko walked in, she could see that the party was well into full swing. Ryoko just shook her head as she made her way towards the bar. She was greeted by guild members as she passed but to her surprise, she was tackled by Natsu, who was overly excited. "RYO! Where have you been?" Natsu shouted.

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT! GET OFF HER!" Gray shouted as he and several other members pulled Natsu off a flattened Ryoko. Ryoko laid on the ground for a few seconds, having successfully had the wind knocked out of her.

"What's the big deal, man?!" Natsu shouted back at Gray, gearing up for a fight.

"Her heart, flame brain! Remember?! Can't be that rough with her," Gray shouted back before helping Ryoko up.

Natsu looked at Ryoko for a minute and gave her an apologetic look but she just shrugged it off. "Gray, I'm not made of porcelain. I'm perfectly fine. If I can't handle a Natsu tackle, then I clearly can't work but the Master gave me the ok. So, relax. I'm fine. However, if I was carrying Marie and he did that, then I would have to hurt him," she said as she took Marie from Elfman.

"What's up with Marie?" Natsu asked.

"I think her wing is sprained. I was going to take her to Porlyusica to get her fixed up," she said as she held the annoyed cat. Marie gave Natsu a very dark glare as she was transferred to Ryoko.

"Don't let him off that easy, Ryoko. He needs to respect your boundaries and your heart. Honestly, what were you thinking?" Marie chided.

"I was just happy to see Ryoko. It's a party after all," Natsu shrugged as Wendy joined them.

"You said your cat is hurt?" she asked as she looked up at Ryoko. "I can heal her if you like. I have healing magic."

"Yeah, her wing is sprained," Ryoko said as she smiled down at the young girl before handing her Marie. "Thank you, I'd really appreciate it. I'm Ryoko by the way."

"I'm Wendy. I'm a new member here. Over there is my friend Charle. We just joined today," Wendy said as she examined Marie.

"Yeah, Ryoko. You're no longer the newest dragon slayer in town! Wendy here is the Sky Dragon Slayer," Macao said as he walked over to them with a newly refilled mug.

"Really? That's awesome! I'm also a Dragon Slayer," Ryoko said as she watched Wendy work on Marie's wings.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize there was another Dragon Slayer here aside from Gajeel and Natsu. What is your power?"

"I'm the Dragon Slayer of Ice and Water. It's really nice to have another slayer around here and one that's not a guy. Seriously, I'm out numbered here," Ryoko joked as she watched Wendy finish up with Marie and held out her arms for Marie to fly back to her. "All better?"

"Much!" she said before hoping down to go meet Charle. Ryoko had a feeling that those two would be the best of friends.

Ryoko joined in on the celebrations of welcoming a new guild member and at the end of the night, she had the misfortune of making sure that almost everyone got home alright, seeing as she was the only one truly sober. Ryoko never drank alcohol. With her nature being water and ice, alcohol would have a great effect on her, so it was just easier to avoid it. Ryoko helped Wendy to make sure most of the girls that lived at Fairy Hills were taken there safely and put to bed. Ryoko would help Lucy home, after all, they were neighbors. Juvia insisted on helping Gray home and Ryoko wasn't brave enough to stop her.

Mira was sober enough to help her brother back to their house. When Ryoko was sure everyone was taken care of, she proceeded to help Lucy and start to make her way out, only to be stopped by the Master. "Ryoko, dear, can you take *hic* Natsu home? He's passed out *hic* and I don't want him here to destroy the *hic* guild hall if he wakes up," the Master asked, clearly heavily intoxicated himself. Ryoko looked around for a hopefully blue flying cat that she could convince to take the Fire Dragon Slayer home, but it seemed that Happy, Charle, and Marie were nowhere to be found. Even a Gajeel would have been a better substitute but then she remembered him sulking as he left because he lacked his own flying cat.

Ryoko looked over at Natsu, who was asleep while half of his body dangled over the edge of the table. Ryoko rolled her eyes and thankfully Lucy was just sober enough to walk herself back to their home. Going over, she helped Natsu up and half carried and half dragged him towards her apartment building. She was going to make sure Lucy got home first. Carefully steering Lucy and dragging Natsu, she eventually made it to their apartment.

Ryoko was tired and her chest was aching a bit. She dumped Natsu on the ground and helped Lucy to her apartment. She got her changed and successfully forced a glass of water into her before getting her to bed, where she dozed off immediately. Leaving Lucy to her dreams, she locked her door and made her way to the street below, where Natsu was still lying on the ground, snoring away. Ryoko sat on the stoop and looked down at Natsu while rubbing her chest. Natsu's house was still a good distance away and she was tired and achy. But she knew what she had to do.

Ryoko groaned as she lifted Natsu up again and carried him up to her apartment. Somewhere in her head she knew this was a potentially bad idea, but she also knew that Natsu took care of her when she was laid up in the infirmary. She had to repay him back for his kindness. It took a little time, but she was able to get the heavy Dragon slayer into her apartment and slumped him into a chair.

Ryoko sat on her bed and stared at Natsu. She wasn't sure what to do here. Ryoko scrunched her nose as he reeked of sweat and alcohol. Shaking her head and building her confidence, she dragged him to the bath and started to run the tub. She managed to strip Natsu down to his boxers and thought it best to leave those on. She wasn't THAT comfortable with him. She managed to slip him into the bath and cleaned him up. To her surprise, he slept the whole time. When she pulled out the squeaky clean Natsu and dried him off with a towel, she dressed him in a pair of stretching sweat pants she had lying around. Content with her house guest's hygiene, she dragged him back to her bed and tucked him in against the window. Now it was her turn to get cleaned up and ready for bed. She made quick work of herself, making sure to drink her normal 4 glasses of water before bed.

When she turned off the lights around her apartment, she approached her bed and looked down at Natsu. The moonlight cast a warm light over his softly snoring face. He seemed at peace, laying there in the moonlight, comforted by the soft bed surrounding him. She sat down next to him and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. As she made contact with him, she felt that same electricity that made her heart skip a beat. _What was that?_ She thought. Still she sat there and admired the strong wizard. He was extremely goofy and had the shortest fuse she'd ever seen but his heart was always in the right place. He loved his guild and everyone who was part of it. He was a pure soul in her mind.

As exhaustion tightened its grip, she pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed, making sure to avoid any contact with him. As she rested her head on her pillow, she listened to the soft sounds coming from him. He was known for his loud and obnoxious snore but for the time being, they were soft and peaceful. Almost hypnotic and it was with those soft sounds that Ryoko found herself drifting off to sleep.

 _Dragons flew above Natsu. Growling and hissing. All of them were primed to attack those below. Natsu looked around and realized that he was surrounded by raging water walls. Every time he tried to push threw them, he was kicked back to the center of the circle. As he looked at his surroundings he saw multiple circles of different elements and each one had a person imprisoned in them. At one point, he saw a circle of flames not far from him. Whoever was in it, was struggling just to stand. He could see the flames raging, getting stronger and hotter. To him it would have been a delicious meal, to the person it surrounded, it was a death sentence. Natsu pounded against the water, trying to break through to help them, all the while hearing a soft and rhythmic thumping._

" _What the hell is going on here?" Natsu shouted to the circling dragons above. Before Natsu could say another word, a large white dragon landed in the circle with Natsu, his eyes a piercing blue. "Who are you?"_

" _Who am I, is of no consequence. Are you ready?" the deep dragon voice asked._

" _Ready for what? Where am I?" Natsu shouted._

 _A second Dragon landed next to the first one. Their scales were the of the most beautiful blue he'd had ever seen, with eyes as soft white as the snow. The dragon approached him and brought their head down to Natsu's level as to look him in the eyes. "This is the fated boy?" she asked with a gentle voice._

" _Yes, but I'm not convinced the boy is strong enough," the white dragon said as he shook his head at Natsu._

" _No, I don't think you'd ever believe that anyone would be," she said as she turned to the white dragon then back to Natsu. "You are Natsu Dragneel and the fates have chosen you, but you must be strong, and you must be ready."_

" _Ready for what?" he asked confused._

 _The blue dragon nodded towards the ring of fire. "They need you for their survival. Without you, they will die. Are you ready? Can you be strong enough?" she asked._

 _Natsu looked at the dragon then the ring of fire, the person who was in there had collapsed further to the ground, they were on borrowed time. Natsu growled as he slammed himself against the wall of rushing water pushing himself slowly through. "I AM STRONG! I CAN SAVE THEM!" he growled as he finally pushed his way through the wall of water and looked back to the dragons._

" _Hn, I guess you can have my blessing then, son of fire," the white dragon said before taking off into the ever-growing vortex of swirling dragons._

 _Natsu looked back at the blue dragon and he could have swore she was smiling at him. "Be what we can no longer be for her," she said before joining the white dragon._

 _Natsu took off towards the ring of fire, confused._

Natsu woke up, panting. _What the hell was that dream?_ He thought before looking around his surroundings. He wasn't at home or the guild and this wasn't Lucy's apartment but similar. It was when he looked down, he knew where he was. He was laying in Ryoko's bed, his arm wrapped tightly around her, her body curled into his. Natsu wanted to move away, in case she woke up and pushed him away, thinking he was being inappropriate but when he tried, she simple curled closer to him.

He didn't know what to do. It was still night out and his head was still foggy from the alcohol and the strange dream he had had. He wasn't sure what he should do. He looked down at Ryoko, her breathing was light and steady. Her face soft and gentle. She looked like she had when she was in the infirmary. Instinctively, he pulled her close to his body. Wanting to protect her from anything that would cause her pain. He rested himself back against the pillows as he held on to his fellow Dragon Slayer.

Though no one else in the guild knew, he was slowly developing feelings for Ryoko. There was something about her that felt like home to him. He never wanted to miss a second of being around her. Things were confusing for him at the moment. He normally enjoyed a simple life but when Ryoko walked in, everything turned upside down and that dream he had was just the start of it. That dream. He had no idea what it meant and it was weighing heavily on him. He had to figure it out but he didn't know how.

"Mmm, Natsu," Ryoko murmured as she moved closer to place her head under his chin. Before he could stop himself, Natsu tilted his head down and kissed her forehead.

 _What am I doing?_ He thought before curling closer to her and drifting back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The World Above the Skies**

It had been a couple weeks since Natsu and Ryoko shared a bed together. When they had both woken the next morning, Natsu tried to run away but Ryoko insisted on making him breakfast. At the sound of food, he reconsidered leaving Ryoko and sat down to a meal. It was a simple breakfast but for Natsu, it tasted amazing and he was even proud of himself for remembering his manors that Lucy had tried so hard to instill in him. Once they ate their meals, Natsu quickly made a getaway back into Magnolia.

Since that morning, the two have barely spoke. It wasn't until Natsu was being consumed by mechanical dragon that the two moved past their shyness and embarrassment and move forward with their friendship. Sadly, their awkwardness with each other wasn't missed by the rest of the guild. There friends had asked them what was going on but both just acted like there wasn't anything to report.

One day, when it started to rain Lucy came up to Ryoko. "So what's been going on between you and Natsu? You guys have been acting really weird lately. Everything ok?" she asked.

Ryoko could see Natsu out of the corner of her eye, giving her a very curious look but she just ignored him. "We're fine. I've just been a little distant with everyone," she said as she heard the pour rain outside. "I'm going to go take a walk. It's so nice outside."

"It's raining," Lucy pointed out.

"Exactly. It's water. I could use a top up of my magic," Ryoko said as she made her quick getaway out the door of the guild.

The rain was really coming down and the wind was pick up as well. This was proving to be an exceptional storm. Marie followed behind Ryoko and gave her a concerned look. "You know she's right. You two have been acting strange with each other. What's going on?" Marie said as she pulled a small umbrella out for herself. As much as her friend loved the water, Marie was still a cat.

"Why can't everyone let it go. Natsu and I are fine," Ryoko groaned as she made her way through Magnolia.

"You two are avoiding each other. Barely say anything to each other. What happened?" Marie pressed.

Ryoko spun on Marie and glared at her. The two friends glared at each other but it was Ryoko who knew who was going to win. Marie was but far the more stubborn of the pair. "Natsu and I slept together," Ryoko confessed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Marie shouted.

"No! Not like that. I mean he was on one side of the bed and I was on the other….no contact. At least not consciously. When I woke up, he had his arm wrapped tightly around me and I was curled into him. It was really nice. He was so warm and soft," Ryoko began, her mind wandering slowly back to the morning that she woke up in his arms, breathing him in.

"Ryoko?" Marie asked softly. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know, Marie. But needless to say that that morning freak Natsu and I out that we've just been too embarrassed to be around each other...or rather we were. Things seemed to have eased up a bit since that whole mechanical dragon incident," Ryoko mused but she couldn't help but think about Marie's question. Did she have feelings for Natsu? Was that what it was every time they touched. That electricity?

Ryoko's mind didn't focus on those thoughts for long as a loud boom came from the sky above her and a dark hole appeared. "What is that?!" Marie shouted as she held onto Ryoko. The winds had increased and around them, the buildings started to disappear, being sucked up into the dark hole in the sky.

"Ryoko!" a voice called to her.

Ryoko turned around and saw Mystogan making his way towards her. "Mystogan?" she asked as another loud crash was heard the buildings began to disappear faster around her, including the guild hall. "WHAT'S GOING ON? WE NEED TO GET TO THE GUILD HALL! TO THE OTHERS!" Ryoko shouted as she made her way to him.

Ryoko reached Mystogan and held onto him as all of Magnolia disappeared around them. Ryoko couldn't believe what was going on. They were gone. All of them. All of her friends, her guildmates. All gone. "Mystogan, what happened? Where is Magnolia? Where is our guild?" she asked, tears filled her eyes.

"They've been taken. Taken to Edolas through the anima," Mystogan explained.

"Edolas? Animus? What are you talking about? Mystogan, you're not making any sense. Where is everyone?" she asked frustrated.

Mystogan shook his head and gave her a small pellet. "Eat this and have Marie fly you into the anima in the sky. There you'll be able to save our friends. I'll behind you," he said before making his way away from her.

Ryoko watched him walked away and looked back at Marie. "You ready?" she asked. Ryoko was determined to save her friends…her family.

"As ready as you are," Marie said as she flew up and swooped Ryoko up and made her way into the sky. "Hang on. This is going to be rough."

Ryoko braced herself as Marie flew faster than ever before and straight into the anima. Traveling through the anima was deafening. To Ryoko, it felt like they were crashing through a wall, but when they reached the other side of the anima, Ryoko was shocked to see the beautiful world below. Islands and rivers floated in the sky and a beautiful palace laid both in the air and down below. "Marie, let's land down there and see what's going on," Ryoko suggested as they landed in an alley. Ryoko found a cloak and wrapped it around her and Marie.

Marie and her kept their eyes and ears open for any information about Fairy Tail but all everyone was talking about was a giant lacrima. They slowly made their way through the city. At one point, Ryoko was shoved to the side by soldiers claiming that they found the location of the Fairy Tail wizards. Before Ryoko could even blink, she was following the soldiers. The soldiers surrounded a small group of people where one little ram was fighting to keep them safe.

"Marie! That's Lucy! We have to help," Ryoko said as some soldiers turned towards here.

"Get out of here kid! Official palace business!" they shouted at her as they advanced towards here.

Ryoko smirked as she lowered her hood and took a deep breath. "Water dragon….ROAR!" she shouted as she blasted the advancing soldiers away.

"HEY! That was a water breath attack! It's Ryoko!" Happy shouted.

Ryoko pushed her way through the stunned soldiers and caught up to her friends...and a double dosing ofLucys. "What the? Lucy, you're a twin?" she asked before following them as they made a quick getaway.

"One of the Lucy's belong to Edolas. The other is ours," Wendy explained as they found a place to rest.

Lucy began explaining how she got there and then it was Ryoko's turn. When Lucy started to proclaim how she would be the one to save them all, Ryoko chuckled. "You've got this Lucy," Ryoko encouraged.

When they found a safe place to stay, Ryoko's guildmates turned on her. "You doing alright?" Natsu asked. It was the first real thing Natsu had said to her since that night.

Ryoko gave Natsu a hard look before nodding. "Ticking the way it should. I feel fine. Don't worry so much about me. We need to worry about or friends," Ryoko said before walking away from the group. She didn't want to stick around have Natsu's worried gaze on her the entire night.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Edolas Lucy asked.

"Ryoko has a damaged heart. She has to be careful not to over do it," Marie explained

"Wow, our Ryoko was born with a bad heart," Edolas Lucy said surprised.

"I can hear you. And drop the conversation. Remember who has magic and who doesn't...Natsu," Ryoko threatened as she got herself comfy on a bed.

"AYE MA'AM!" Natsu shouted knowing full well that she was could do some damage to a magicless Dragon Slayer.

The two Lucy's took some time to get to know 'themselves' and Wendy found a small bed to rest with Charle. When Ryoko thought she would drift off, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder nudging her. Ryoko rolled over to see Natsu sitting next to her on the bed. "Natsu? What is it?" she asked.

"Are we ok?" he asked softly.

Ryoko gave him a confused look but shifted over to make room for him. "We were never not ok," she explained but knew that she needed a little more information to put him at ease. "Natsu?"

Natsu looked at Ryoko, concern deep in his eyes. "It's just that...things have been weird with us. We don't talk anymore and I just thought that maybe...after that night that you were mad at me. I mess up a lot," Natsu confessed.

Ryoko gave him a soft look and placed a hand on his. The moment they touched, she felt that electricity and to some extent, she was getting used to feeling that every single time. Natsu tried to pull his hand away, feeling the same feeling, but Ryoko held tightly. "Natsu, I was never mad at you. I care about you," she confessed and even after he gave her a shocked looked, she continued. "I guess I made things awkward because I was a little embarrassed. I've never been in a situation like that before and...I didn't know what to do."

Natsu stared at Ryoko. So many thoughts were circling in his head. Hearing that she cared about him was the last thing he expected to hear from her. Natsu simply smiled at her and pulled her in for a tight hug. He held her close and rested his head on hers, drawing in her scent. To him, she smelled of nature, of a babbling brook or a rushing river surrounded by a peaceful forest. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He would sit next to her the guild just so he could smell her scent.

Ryoko relaxed into his arms. She didn't really know what to do. She had made a confession to him that even surprised her but she didn't want him to think that he had done something wrong. She couldn't let him continue with those thoughts. After a brief moment she pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile. "So, are good now? We've got to take on all of Edolas to get our friends back," she said softly.

"Yeah. We'll get them all back," Natsu said as he stood up from the bed. He smiled at her before turning his back to her. "Hey Ryoko? I care about you too."

With that declaration, he walked into the room with the double Lucys. Ryoko watched him walk away and she smiled. Who knows what the future would hold but for the time being, they needed to battle Edolas to get back their friends.


End file.
